The present invention relates to oscillating spindle sanding, and more particularly, to an assembly which enables a conventional drill press to be converted to an oscillating spindle sander.
It is a well known practice in woodworking to sand concave wooden surfaces using a sanding drum mounted on a drill press. Skilled woodworkers recognize that sanding done in this fashion often produces small grooves or scratches on the sanded surface but many nevertheless have suffered this inconvenience because oscillating spindle sanders, which avoid the problem, have heretofore been too specialized and expensive to find their way into most workshops. Consequently, it has been commonplace for work pieces which have been sanded by means of a drum sander mounted in a conventional drill press to require extensive hand finishing to remove grooves and scratches from their sanded surfaces.